Sharuru
(or Kippie in the English Dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is a rabbit-like fairy mascot, one of the four main mascots in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She has a passionate heart and always works hard, much like her partner, Cure Heart. She ends her sentences with "~sharu". Appearance Sharuru is a pearl pink rabbit with a large fluffy tail. Her ears have a large hot pink heart on the bottom to match her big eyes, which have pink wing-like lashes. She also has a button nose and pink cheeks. She wears a pink collar resembling a flower, and a large pink bow with with a heart shape on each side surrounding a heart medallion. Personality Sharuru is passionate and exciteful willingness to help others in need. In episode 29, it shows Sharuru is willing to help Mana out with her responsibilities at school in her human form by stapling papers together, checking inventory and making deliveries. In her human form, Sharuru is very enthusiastic when it comes to helping Mana out and she is shown to work quick and efficiently. History Sharuru came from Trump Kingdom with Raquel and Lance to find their partners. She met a girl named Aida Mana in Clover Tower when she was attacked by a Jikochuu. Sharuru offered Mana to be her partner and transformed Mana into Cure Heart, but her transformation failed until trying a second time. Finding new Cures Sharuru introduces herself with the Raquel and Lance to Mana, and tells her that they are from Trump Kingdom. She also points out that Mana can not tell anyone about the Pretty Cure's existence, and that Mana is one of the legendary Pretty Cure warriors. Mana accepts and says that she will not tell anyone about it and Sharuru becomes happy. Sharuru appears with Mana and Rikka playing in the science classroom with Raquel and Lance. When Mana is dreaming about going to Makopi's concert, Sharuru says that now is it not the time for that and they have to find out who is the Pretty Cure that Mana saved. She helps Mana to transform and her friend, Raquel helps Rikka to transform into Cure Diamond, a new Pretty Cure. Sharuru becames annoyed when Mana and Rikka are just drinking tea, not trying to find the new Pretty Cure. Alice asks them about Pretty Cure and the girls quail. Lance appears and Sharuru asks him how he ended up with Alice, and Lance tells the girls how Alice found him by the street. Sharuru helps Mana to transform into Cure Heart, and Lance helps Alice to transform into Cure Rosetta, the third Pretty Cure. Relationships Aida Mana: Sharuru is Mana's transformation partner. She first meets Mana in Episode 1 when witnessing her scolding a Selfish crab Jikochuu that is attacking the Clover Tower. Ironically, Mana is not surprised by Sharuru's appearance or origin and politely introduces herself. Powers/Abilities Sharuru has the rare ability to fly, turn into a Commune and help Mana transform into Cure Heart. In episode 29, she gains the ability to transform into human. Also she can transform in a teapot, and it is unknown if she can take more forms. Etymology Sharuru (シャルル) - Her name is the romanization of the French name "Charles" which means "strong". It is based on Charles VII (the King of France from 1422 to 1461), the King of Hearts in the traditional Paris court card name. Kippie - Variant of the male nickname Kip, which may come from the world "kipper", meaning "male salmon". It could also mean "from the pointed hill". Trivia *Sharuru shares the same voice actress with the Crescendo Tone from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Princess Crepe of Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *She is also sometimes known as "Cheryl" in one of the main fan translations. *In human form, Sharuru resembles Mana. This is because when Sharuru was concentrating on the human she wanted to transform into, she wanted to become like Mana. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Main characters Category:Fairies